1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for releasing, from a surface of a base plate, immunoglobulin G bound to the surface with use of protein A.
2. Description of the Background Art
Protein A is a protein that makes up 5% of the cell wall components of Staphylococcus aureus, and is abbreviated as “SpA.” Protein A has a high affinity to immunoglobulin G Protein A is interposed between the surface of the base plate and immunoglobulin G so as to immobilize immunoglobulin G on the surface of the base plate. Patent Literature 1 (lines 3-4 in the lower right column of page 3) discloses that although immunoglobulin G is bound to protein A, immunoglobulin G is released from protein A by lowering the pH. By taking advantage of the releasing caused by the lowering of the pH, a target substance contained in a biological sample can be detected or quantified.